Things that I’d do for the Kaibas
by Renzie
Summary: Seto has a date, so who does he get to babysit Mokuba? Me!! PG-13 for extreme sillyness and bad language. ( & Tea bashing^_^ I decided to let Joey be, I like him to much to hurt him that bad))
1. Lord of the Rings and Crazy Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Ren:*evil*smile this is gonna be great  
  
Dalet: Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?  
  
Ren: Yep!^_^  
  
Dalet: *swaetdrops* O.o  
  
Mokuba: She could get carried away sometimes.  
  
Joey: What do you know, shrimp, you're the only one she doesn't bash.  
  
Seto: She hasn't bashed me yet.  
  
Yugi: You're the only one she's bashed so far, Joey.  
  
Ren: Guys....  
  
Dalet: And, thats because she likes you.  
  
Ren: Guys.  
  
Joey: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Ren: SHUT!!! UP!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ren: That's better. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Things that I'd do for the Kaibas...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lord of the Rings and Crazy Things  
  
(Dalet: O.o  
  
Ren: Stop that!)  
  
  
  
Renzie:*is walking down the street, and passes by the Kaiba house. for some odd reason, she is singing sk8ter boi* He was a sk8ter boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her! Now he's a super, *so on*  
  
Seto: *runs outside, grabs her by the back of her shirt and drags her into his house*  
  
Renzie: Huh? WHAT THE?!! HELP!!!! SETO'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!  
  
Seto: *drops her on the floor* Shut up, I'm not gonna rape you, I need you to babysit Mokuba.  
  
Renzie: Oh, okay, THAT'S WORSE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *runs into the room* Yay!! Renzie!!!! Did you bring Dante?  
  
Renzie: Who?  
  
Mokuba: You know, your Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Renzie: Magician of what now?  
  
Seto: Renzie, did you hit your head?  
  
Renzie: Ya, this strange goth hit me over the head with his staff, I then beat the living tar outta him.  
  
Seto & Mokuba: O.o  
  
Renzie: Why do people always do that around me?  
  
Melynda(Myn): *kicks open door* SETO I'M READY FOR OUR DATE!!!!!  
  
Renzie: *clueless* Who are you?  
  
Myn: *sweatdrops* let me guess, she got into another fight with Dante.  
  
Seto: Yep.  
  
Mokuba: I think she killed him.  
  
Myn: O.o  
  
Renzie: What's with these O.o's. I don't get it.  
  
Legolas: *pops out of nowhere* Hiya, Ren!!!  
  
Renzie: Oh my God!!! It's Legolas Greenleaf from Lord of the Rings!!!!  
  
Legolas: Who?  
  
Renzie: *glomps him* Marry me.  
  
Myn: Okay Ren, off the Celtic Guardian!  
  
Legolas: O.o  
  
Renzie: *lets go* ewe he did that O.o thing  
  
Seto: *quickly* OkayRenzieMokubaneedstogotobadat8:00Therearesomehotdogsinthefreezeryoucanmak ethatfordinner.  
  
Myn: *also quickly* OhandRenpleasewatchLegolasmysistertriedtorapehimforsomereasonokaybye.  
  
*the two run out the door*  
  
Renzie: *looks at a lamp* Hi, I'm Renzie. Who are you.  
  
Mokuba & Legolas: *fall down anime style*  
  
Renzie: what happened to O.o?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dalet: Review  
  
Joey: Or she'll bash me again.  
  
Ren: *holds up a mallet* heeheeheeheehee!  
  
Joey: O.o  
  
Ren: no flames 


	2. Kingdom Farts

Disclaimer: I don't own myself, I own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Yami: Ren, you got it backwards.  
  
Ren: so sue me.  
  
Lawyer: the creaters of yu-gi-oh would like to sue you  
  
Ren: O.o I don't own yu-gi-oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Things that I'd do for the Kaibas  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kingdom Farts  
  
  
  
Renzie: *still talking to a lamp*And then I say 'all hail the flaming rhino'  
  
Mokuba & Legolas: *taking turns playing Kingdon Hearts*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Renzie's House)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dante: *sprawled across the floor, with the tar beat out of him* Anyone there? *gag* Help me!  
  
DD: *is there but is ignoring Dante* I'm enjoying this, Renzie beats Dante up for me.  
  
James: *walks in, sees Dante* Okaaaaaaaaaay...*leaves*  
  
DD: *decides to leave, too*  
  
Dante: DO YOU PEOPLE ENJOY SEEING ME IN PAIN???!!!!!  
  
*no one answers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaiba Mansion)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renzie: *still talking to lamp* and then he says 'Yami I love you', then they began making out.  
  
Mokuba:*gives Renzie a funny look* are you serious? yami and yugi made out?  
  
Legolas: please don't get her started.  
  
Mokuba: *goes back to playing kingdom hearts* take that you sexy bastard  
  
Legolas: O.o  
  
Renzie: there it is again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(outside)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey:*just begging to be bashed*Renzie is a hot little fox  
  
Dalet: *high on drugs* yay I just want to eat her socks  
  
Tristen: *drunk* tea is hot  
  
Joey & Dalet: O.o  
  
Renzie: *comes running out of kaibas house with a mallet* Mwahhahaaaa!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *glares at Legolas* why did you let her out?  
  
Legolas: She said she had to use the bathroom, and when Kymuy needs to go, we let him outside.  
  
Mokuba: has it ever occured to you that Kymuy is a dog and Renzie is a human?  
  
Legolas: don't humans go piss in the yard like dogs?  
  
Mokuba: *falls down anime style* theres a difference!  
  
Joey: *sees Renzie* hey, its the flaming rhino  
  
Dalet: *still high* I kissed yami bakura  
  
Tristen: *still drunk* red rocket  
  
Renzie: Mocha lucha!!! *hits the three over the head with the mallet* Makamakaka!!!  
  
Legolas: *big sweatdrop* what was that?  
  
Mokuba:*very big sweat drop* I don't think we want to know  
  
Both: *run back into house and play kingdom hearts*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review, or joey gets it  
  
Joey:eep!!  
  
Renzie:no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Run, Yami, Run!

Renzie: I should own yu-gi-oh, but I don't, that sucks.  
  
Joey: HELP SHE'S CRAZY!!!!!!!!  
  
Renzie: ain't it great!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thing that I'd do for the Kaibas  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Run, Yami, run!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Renzie: * running around town with her mallet* JIGGLYPUFF!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *watching from his doorstep with Legolas* Isn't she supposed to be watching us, instead of us watching her?  
  
Legolas: Shut up! I'm enjoying this.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: *walks out of her house and locks door* time to pay that sexy Yugi-i mean Yami a visit  
  
Renzie: *leaps out of nearby bush* YUUUUUUUUUU-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *pisses in her pants and runs for her life* yami, have sex with-I mean Yami, save meeeeee!  
  
Renzie: *still wielding mallet* WACKA-TEA, WACKA-TEA!!!!!!!!!!!*Hits Tea over the head with mallet*  
  
Tea: XD  
  
Renzie: MACHACHACHACHACHA!!!!!!!!!!!*flies away*  
  
Joey: *still dumb* look, its a blimp  
  
Renzie: Danatatatata!!!! *drops mallet on Joey's head*  
  
Joey: XD  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas: I did't know Ren could fly.  
  
Mokuba: she can't fly, but she can jump very high  
  
Renzie: *lands in a bush* Mmmmmmm. Pointy!  
  
Legolas: I think we sould do something  
  
Mokuba: *sweat drops while Renzie takes off her shoes and licks her toes* you're right O.o  
  
Renzie: *blinks* I like O.o!!  
  
Mokuba & Legolas: * fall down anime style*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~( at Seto's & Melynda's date)~~~~~  
  
Seto: * has taken Melynda to most expensive resturaunt in town* I wonder how Ren is doing  
  
Melynda: *looking at menu* I wouldn't wory about Renzie, I'd worry about Mokuba and Legolas.  
  
Seto: *sees someone flying through the air* hey, isn't that Renzie?  
  
Melynda: *looks up* hey, you're right.  
  
Both: *shrug their shoulders*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(yugi & yami paying kaiba house a visit)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: so why are we hear again  
  
Yami: I sense great evil hear  
  
Yugi: that's new  
  
Yami: *kicks open door to kiaba house*KAIBA, WHAT EVIL DEED ARE YOU UP TO!!!!!!!!*sees Mokuba and Legolas tying up Renzie. yami gasps* Devils unhand that maiden!!  
  
Mokuba:*sweat drops* Renzie a maiden?  
  
Yami: Don't worry my lady, I shall save you*unties Renzie*  
  
Yugi, Mokuba, & Legolas: * major sweat drop*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Renzie: Yay, me free  
  
Yami: are you alright?  
  
Renzie:*pulls out her BABA(Big Ass Battle-Axe)* I love you!!  
  
Yami: HOLY SHIT!!!!*runs his ass off*  
  
Renzie: *chases yami* BUNNY-RABBITS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Well that was interesting  
  
Legolas: yep  
  
Yugo: what's going on here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Renzie: Review now*swings BABA*  
  
Dalet: *ducks* no flames! 


	4. Will this story ever end? No!

Disclaimer: I own a computer, a cat, and BABA, but I don't own oh-gi-yu.  
  
Yami: Oh-Gi-Yu?  
  
Renzie: Yes, Oh-Gi-Yu  
  
Yami: *sweatdrops* whatever you say.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The things that I'd do for the Kaibas  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Will this day ever end? No!  
  
(whole yu-gi-oh cast: SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Renzie: watch your mouth)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(street)~~~~~~  
  
Yami: *is still running for dear life* Memo to self: NEVER UNTIE RENZIE!!!!!!!!!!*sees Yami-Bakura and Yami-Malik* Hey guys help!!!!!!!!  
  
YB & YM: *stare at yami* What's your problem?  
  
Yami: *panting* THERE'S A CRAZY BITCH AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YB: What crazy bitch?  
  
Yami: DON'T YOU SEE HER, SHE'S CHASING ME!!!!!!!  
  
YM: I don't see anyone chasing you.  
  
Yami: Huh? *turns around and finds that Renzie is gone* Where she go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(tea's house)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: *is hiding in a trash can* god I hope that crazy Ren doesn't find me.  
  
Renzie: *opens trash can* DEATH TO TEA!!!!!!!! *swings BABA*  
  
Tea: *leaps out of trash can and runs*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Renzie: *runs after tea* I AM THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOW TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *falls into a hole and dies* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*S PLAT!!*  
  
Renzie: *looks down hole* crap, I wanted to kill her, stupid hole *walks off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dalet-chan's house^_^)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dalet: *is walking Kymuy, his silverfang* *is also no longer high* ow Renzie hits hard *rubs head*  
  
Kymuy: *sees a female dog* ^_^ ruff! * tries to run*  
  
Dalet: *holds on tight* WHOA, KYMUY, NO!!!!!! IT WAS HARD ENOUGH TO FIND THE LAST BATCH OF PUPPIES A GOOD HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kymuy: *wimpers* T_T aruuu........  
  
Dalet: Stupid sex obsessed dog.  
  
Kymuy: *growls and pounces on Dalet* . RAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!* begins to bite him*  
  
Dalet: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! KYMUY!!!!!!!!! STOP BITING MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(kaiba house)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: *dressed in scooby doo Pjs, and is watching the play boy channel* I never knew a person could do that..............O.o  
  
Legolas: *dressed in whinny the pooh Pjs* O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(seto's date)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: *grabbs the waiter* I ASKED FOR THE FUCKING CHECK TEN TIMES ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
waiter: It will be out in ten minutes  
  
Seto: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID FOUR HOURS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
waiter: *sweatdrops* I will get it now  
  
Melynda: *playing with........ a dead frog......... she got some how............O.o*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Renzie's house)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami, YM, YB:*don't know that they are hiding in the house that belongs to the person who they're trying to hide from*  
  
Yami: I think I lost her.  
  
YM: She'll never find us in here.  
  
YB: Am I the only person here who thinks this is a bad idea?  
  
Renzie: *walks into house, carrying a suitcase, wearing a flower print shirt, sunglass, and a flower necklace. She is blistfully humming. She then sees the three yamis* Hiya guys! *smiles and waves*  
  
Yami, YM, YB: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! *all jump out a window*  
  
Renzie:*blinks* Okay............*notices Dante on the floor*............What happened to you?  
  
Dante:*moans*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(outside Renzie's house)~~~~~  
  
Yami: How'd she find us?  
  
YB: Guys, it was her house.  
  
Renzie: *in her usual clothes, jumps out of a bush weilding her BABA* TEA IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!! MUST KILL SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YM: HOW THE HELL SHE GET OUT HERE SO FAST!!!???????  
  
All: *run*  
  
Renzie: DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases them*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renzie: Review^_^  
  
Yamis: Or she'll kill us.  
  
Renzie: *hugs BABA* Makakaka!!!!!!!!!! no flames!!!! 


End file.
